The White Hair
by addict-writer
Summary: A short, fluff-filled one-shot about Brian's reaction to his first white hairs.


**I had this for a long time hanging around. It's a short, funny one-shot about Justin discovering Brian's first whites. Enjoy! :)**

 **A big thank you to my friend Nancy for helping me with this...months ago.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the loft. For a first, Brian offered to watch a movie instead of going out. As much as it surprised Justin, he accepted eagerly, preferring to stay in with his fiancé rather than spend the night at Woody's.

Justin wasn't a fan of Westerns, but he pretended to like it. Brian seemed captivated enough by the movie's action to notice how bored his partner was. Justin distracted himself by playing with Brian's hair, his head strategically placed in Justin's lap.

A series of shooting made Justin raise his eyes to the TV. He'd been jumpy ever since the bombing. As if knowing the noise startled him, Brian tilted his head and searched his eyes before smiling when he was met by Justin's own smile.

"Want to watch something else?" Brian asked, raising his hand to cup Justin's cheek.

"Nah. You like it. I'll keep doing this," Justin answered, running his fingers through Brian's soft hair.

"I might fall asleep."

"I won't mind." Justin leaned over, dropping a kiss on Brian's forehead.

"You sure about not wanting to watch anything else? I've seen this at least ten times."

"Yup."

Not ten minutes later, Justin heard a soft snore, making him giggle. He was the only guy to have heard Brian snore, comment on it, and survive. Of course, besides his closest friends, no one had ever heard him, considering his tricks didn't spend the night. But when Michael had mentioned it, Brian barked at him to never speak of such lies ever again.

Justin kept playing with his lover's hair, liking the soft texture slipping between his fingers. As he stared at the dark locks contrasting with his white fingers, something else caught his eye.

It stood out amongst the sea of brown—a white hair, growing exactly at the top of Brian's head. Justin leaned closer, inspecting the incriminating object.

He could simply pull it out and pretend it never happened, but where would the fun be in that? Justin could visualize Brian's face when he was told about the white hair. He'd freak and probably attempt to pull all his hair out just to get that one out of the way.

To distract himself, Justin focused his attention on the big plasma, in a vain attempt to keep from exploding in laughter. The movie wasn't so bad, and it proved to be the right distraction as Brian napped. Justin kept stroking his hair, and after Brian turned his head toward his stomach, he touched the side of his face.

It was seldom Justin saw Brian sleep, especially as of late. He'd been busy with the firm, involved himself into the wedding preparations, and spent as much time as he could with Gus. So seeing Brian sleeping was a relief. He needed the rest.

By the end of the movie, Justin's eyes were dropping. All he wanted was to get in bed, but hated the idea of waking Brian. He also made a mental note to tease his fiancé in the morning about growing old.

Justin managed to extract himself from under Brian without waking him up. He placed a cushion under his head as a substitute for his leg, before switching off the TV and heading to bed.

The clock on the nightstand caught his eye, and Justin snorted. A little after eleven and he was turning in—without Brian, since he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Maybe Brian was right about relationships, but Justin wanted to experience it all with Brian—early nights, just sleeping in bed, fucking the same person, cuddling, going out together and returning home in the same formula. He wanted it all, and he wanted it with Brian. For some crazy reason, Brian wanted it, too. Justin wasn't going to question his sudden change of heart. Deep down inside he knew it had to do with the bombing, but that had been a wake-up call for everyone. If it took the bombing to make Brian admit he loved Justin, Justin was grateful it had happened.

 **oOo**

At some point during the night, Brian woke up disorientated and with a crick in his neck. Realizing he was on the sofa, he groaned in protest, wondering why Justin hadn't wakened him. He never slept well on the couch, which reminded him of the times he'd made Justin sleep there. No wonder he was cranky in the morning, but it wasn't like he'd actually slept on the sofa more than once or twice. The twat always weaseled his way into Brian's bed.

Brian walked to their bed, only to find Justin sprawled all over the place. The bed was big enough, and Justin wasn't that tall, but somehow he managed to occupy most of it. Tired and ready to go back to sleep, Brian pushed Justin's right hand away before lying down, curling himself on his side of the bed and tried falling asleep. He couldn't even get any part of the blanket since his partner was laying on it.

The more he tried to get comfortable and keep at least his feet warm, the farther away sleep went. When Brian finally got a little blanket on his feet and relaxed enough to get to sleep, Justin rolled over, taking the whole blanket with him, and even the sheet. How, Brian wasn't sure. It amused more than annoyed him, which he found odd. If it was anyone else, they'd have been probably kicked out the window to make sure they never returned.

He wanted to get back to sleep, and almost regretted getting up from the sofa. As much as he didn't like it there, he wouldn't be fighting for his soft blanket. Brian grabbed one end of the blanket and tugged, but Justin was rolled around it, making it impossible to move.

"Unbelievable," Brian muttered, tugging harsher. The gesture made the blanket escape from under his fiancé, but also made said fiancé end up on top of him. Groaning in frustration, Brian attempted to push away the dead weight. It didn't work, so he accepted he was going to try falling asleep with Justin draped over his side, drooling on his shoulder.

Both Brian and Justin were brutally wakened in the morning by Brian's phone ringing loudly.

Brian shot up, bumping his head into Justin's, which was still resting on his shoulder in the same position as last night.

"Ow," Justin mumbled, rolling away.

Brian chuckled, but immediately stopped when he realized he couldn't feel his arm. Experiencing needles and pins got a whole new meaning.

"You killed my arm," he protested, flexing his fingers.

"When did you get here? I left you on the couch."

"It's my bed. I can sleep in it if I want."

"Well, that's your couch, too. You were perfectly fine there. And can you answer your phone, it's annoying."

"Like you, in the morning," Brian joked, leaning over Justin to grab his phone.

Justin giggled, catching Brian's face in his hands and kissing him soundly. "Love you."

"It's not working. I still can't feel my arm." Brian pouted. He answered the phone, curious of what Lindsay wanted so early in the morning. "What?" he grunted, falling on his back.

"Hi!" A bright voice greeted him from the other side of the line.

A smile formed on Brian's face. "Hey, Gus. How did you get mommy's phone?"

Justin turned his head to stare at Brian, amused. He was just as surprised at Gus calling.

"Mommy told me to call. She'll bring me over. Can I come?"

"Is that a real question? Of course, you can come. Now, put mommy on the phone."

There was a commotion on the other side of the line before Lindsay's voice took over. "Brian! I didn't tell him to call." She sounded shocked.

"He said you told him to call because you were bringing him over."

"Gus!" Lindsay chided her son. "I wouldn't do that, Bri. I know you like to be alone with Justin."

"That's bullshit. I have Justin around all the time. Bring Gus over, if he wants." He caught Justin's eye, who smiled brightly, leaning closer to kiss Brian.

"Hi, Linz! I don't mind having Gus here!" Justin said into the mouthpiece.

"Fine. If you insist, I'll bring him over."

"Don't worry. We'll come get him," Justin offered, smirking when Brian scowled, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"No, you bring him over. I'd rather snooze until you arrive. Someone didn't let me sleep last night."

"I don't need details, and you're on speaker, so careful what you say. We'll bring him, then drop Jenny to Michael's, and have the whole day for ourselves." Lindsay was happy to be kids-free for one day.

"Good. We'll wait. Knock before coming in."

"Duly noted. Bye, Brian!" She prompted her son to say goodbye too, but didn't succeed.

Chuckling, Brian and Justin bid them goodbye, then lay side by side on the bed.

"So it's my fault you didn't get your beauty sleep." Justin nudged Brian with his foot.

"You left me on the couch, and when I finally made it to bed…you were sprawled all over it, hogging the blanket."

"Aww, poor baby. What can I do so you forgive me?" Justin cooed, cupping Brian's cheek.

"The possibilities are varied, but you can start with a blow job."

Justin was never one to deny a blow job, especially for Brian, so he eagerly got under the blanket, right between his lover's legs. He caught one ball in his mouth, sucking, and pumping Brian's dick with his hand.

Brian pushed away the blanket, wanting to see Justin in action. He fisted his hand in the blond mop of hair, tugging until Justin moved to sucking his dick.

Deciding to test Brian's limits, Justin moved a saliva coated finger to his lover's hole. The gesture made Brian seize up and moan loudly.

"Don't get any ideas," Brian said through gritted teeth.

"Like this?" Justin teased, ducking his head to get better access to Brian's ass. He licked around the rosebud, making Brian's hold on his hair tighten. "You like?"

Brian answered by pushing Justin's head closer, needing more of the boy's tongue. As Justin focused on giving Brian pleasure, he raised his eyes to see his face, knowing Brian made the most erotic faces when experiencing great pleasure.

Though, before he could find Brian's face, something else caught his attention—right in front of him.

Justin remembered the white hair on top of Brian's head, and if he wasn't going to freak about that one, he'd surely freak about the one down there.

"Why did you stop?" Brian groaned. "Don't stop, Sunshine."

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you without freaking you out."

"You're already freaking me out," Brian said seriously, sitting up on his elbows.

"Okay, so it's right here…" Justin pointed to Brian's groin.

"Sunshine, just say it."

Justin met Brian's worried eyes, then it clicked in his head. His partner had every reason to be worried when Justin pointed to his privates saying something was wrong. He felt like an idiot.

"Oh, shit! It's not what you're thinking."

"I don't know what else would freak me out," Brian admitted, breathing easier.

"Uh…" Justin sucked on his lower lip, eyeing the white hair. "Here, see for yourself."

Brian sat up, staring down at where Justin was pointing. His eyes widened when he noticed the white pubic hair.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a white hair, dear." Justin giggled. "And not your only one."

"Excuse me! There's more?" Brian wasn't freaking out – he was having a full blown panic attack. "Where?" He stared in horror at his dark curls.

"It's on your head. I saw it last night."

"This is all your fault, you know that?"

"My fault?"

"Yes. You brought these fuckers out of me. I'm going white prematurely because you always manage to scare the crap out of me one way or another."

"Well, look at the bright side." Justin winked, curling on Brian's lap and wrapping his arms and around Brian's neck. "We're going to grow old together. It's not like others will see your white pubes. I'll have to live with seeing that every day." He mock shuddered.

"You're such a twat!" Brian kissed his head adoringly. "Good news, though. You won't have to see the offending white hair anymore. We're going to pull it out."

"That stands against what we are fighting for every day," Justin protested.

"Growing old?" Brian cringed at the word.

"No—being queer."

Brian couldn't help but laugh. "We're talking about hair, Justin. Not a person with feelings."

"You know that saying about pulling out a white hair and five more growing in its place?"

"They wouldn't dare! I'll invest in hair dye."

"You'd dye your pubes? I'm allergic to hair dye."

"You are?" Brian raised his brows in bewilderment.

"Yes, and I'm not joking."

"I believe you. Now, let's take care of my white hair, then you're going to finish what you started."

"It's going to hurt," Justin warned.

"I'm aware. Now do your worst."

Justin slid between Brian's legs, grasped the odd one out between his thumb and forefinger, then pulled. Nothing happened, except tears appearing in Brian's eyes.

"Sorry. It slipped."

He tried again, getting the same result.

"Ow! Fuck, Sunshine!"

"Sorry!"

"Just yank it out!"

"I'm trying."

"Ouch."

"It appears to like being close to your dick."

"Fucking pull it out. I won't live with that thing attached to me."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Let me find the tweezers."

Brian groaned, batting Justin's fingers away and taking matters in his own hands. "Ow. Fuck. OW!" He shouted after yanking at his pubes, only managing to extract a couple of black hairs. The white one was still in place and his groin area hurt like hell.

Lindsay and Mel had been standing in front of the loft's door for a few minutes, unsure if it was safe to go in or not. They finally decided to knock.

"I'll get that!" Justin offered, returning from the bathroom with the tweezers.

He pulled the metal door open, smiling brightly at their guests. "Hi!"

"You're doing your eyebrows?" Mel gestured to the tweezers.

Justin turned red, hiding them behind his back. "We have a little problem."

"Ow! HA! You fucker. I got it out, Justin!"

He climbed down the stairs, holding the white pubes in his hand, his pants hanging low on his hips.

"What's that?" Linz asked, as Gus rushed to his dad.

"One of his two white hairs," Justin explained, smiling at Brian, who looked ready to murder him.

"You have white hair? You're old," Gus said innocently.

Brian cringed, narrowing his eyes at Justin. "Get over here, track the other one down, and pull it out. Without torturing me in the process."

Justin walked warily to his fiancé. "Bend your head."

It took a while to track the white hair, but he found it and pulled it out quickly. "Here." Justin offered it to Brian.

"Are you going to start a collection? Because more are going to come," Mel said.

"I'm still young. I don't do white hair." Brian picked up Gus, holding him on his hip. "Right, Sonny Boy? Your dad will always be young and beautiful."

"It wouldn't kill you to have some modesty," Mel muttered. "You sure about keeping him here?"

"Yes. Where's JR? Weren't you taking her to Mikey's?"

"He already came to get her. Right after we hung up," Linz explained. "Well, here's his bag. If you need anything, call us."

"We can do it. Have some faith," Brian insisted.

"I trust Justin more than I trust you."

Lindsay went over to kiss her son goodbye, before dropping a kiss on Brian's cheek, too.

"Gus is on good hands with us. Now, leave. We're going to spend a manly day, drinking beer and watching sports."

Mel turned green, worried that Brian was serious.

Justin calmed her. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I had fun writing ...and now, after many months, re-reading it, and wondering why the heck haven't I shared it yet?**


End file.
